


Тони, Баки и блинчики

by Cunla



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla
Summary: Для царапки на картинку https://pp.userapi.com/c616316/v616316123/14cb3/WWG44H3Srys.jpg





	Тони, Баки и блинчики

**Author's Note:**

  * For [our_love_to_admire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/our_love_to_admire/gifts).



Это было утро субботы. Тихое, мирное утро. Ни одного нападения злодея или даже горящего контракта, из-за которого пришлось бы ночевать в мастерской. Нет, Тони прекрасно выспался и пришел на кухню позавтракать в невообразимые девять утра. И теперь сидел за столом и с тоской смотрел на бутерброд, по которому равномерно расплылся подгоревший сыр.

Обычно Тони ел все, что под руку попадалось (и не всегда это были здоровые или хотя бы съедобные вещи), но именно сегодня ему хотелось настоящего завтрака. Такого, как когда-то готовил Джарвис – омлет, румяный бекон или великолепные пышные блинчики с кленовым сиропом.

Отхлебнув кофе, Тони разочарованно вздохнул, отодвинул бутерброд и достал старкфон. Он подумал заказать доставку, но так и не решил, где именно можно найти то, что он хочет. Поэтому он лениво листал ленту твиттера, когда на него выскочила картинка с блинчиками и ванильной фразочкой. Тони ухмыльнулся, мысленно прикинул, насколько сильно будет орать PR-директор, и ретвитнул. В любом случае, утро было до жути скучным и спокойным. Немного перчинки ему не помешало бы.

Не успел он сделать еще глоток кофе, как пришло оповещение о твите Клинта: «То есть надпись тебя не смутила?».

А за ним волна ретвитов и ответов. Наташа написала: «Уже флиртуешь за еду?», Тор лайкнул, Стив игнорировал социальные сети, а остальные Мстители, наверно, еще не увидели. Тони собрался ответить Клинту, когда высветился ретвит Баки: «Я умею печь блинчики».

Тони поднял брови, чувствуя, как ускоряется пульс, и набрал: «А у меня есть отличная кухня». Секундой позже Баки твитнул: «Продукты куплю по дороге». И Тони почувствовал, что расплывается в глуповатой улыбке.

Через час Роуди написал: «Не могу поверить, что ты закадрил парня дурацкой картинкой с блинчиками!». Тони ответил: «Ты завидуешь потому, что у меня самый горячий повар» – и прикрепил фото, на котором Баки стоял к нему спиной и наливал тесто на сковороду. Фото это он сделал чуть раньше, потому что оно того стоило. Ракурс, с которого смотрел Тони, позволял видеть крепкую задницу, широкие плечи и милый хвостик отрастающих волос.

Баки повернулся, поставил на стол тарелку со стопкой пышных божественно пахнущих блинчиков и улыбнулся ему.

Роуди ответил гифкой с факом, и Тони решил, что пошутит про ревность. После того, как съест блинчики и, скорее всего, Баки.


End file.
